


Lookalike

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know in your headYou see me instead
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	Lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> Lookalike - Conan Gray

_He looks happy. ___

__There's no joy in that observation, only a glum expression and a sigh._ _

__Tooru isn't jealous. Jealousy is an foul emotion. It makes people act unfairly and he's seen what happens when you let it. He isn't jealous._ _

__Though, he wouldn't mind being the one sat with Tobio on the bench in the secluded spot in the park. He wouldn't mind if it was his arm around Tobio's shoulder. He wouldn't complain at all if Tobio would look at him like that just one more time._ _

__The boy next to him is talking. Tooru can remember when he'd talk like that and Tobio would simply listen. He'd listen like he could never get enough to be content._ _

__He doesn't want to think it, but he can see himself in that boy._ _

__And he's right._ _

__The stranger boy is much like Tooru. He wears a bright smile on a pretty face, only he doesn't seem like he works out the same, maybe he's more of a scholar in his free time, maybe an artist of some sort._ _

___Shut up. ____ _

____There's no use in comparing the two, the boy isn't Tooru and he never will be._ _ _ _

____And Tooru can tell, from the smile that doesn't fully quite reach his eyes, Tobio is yet to fully accept that._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Iwas listening to angsty music while in my feelz


End file.
